All You don't know
by aivivi
Summary: Sasuke finds a poem that Naruto has written. SasuNaru revelations of Naruto's life. Not a very good summary.
1. In the beginning

"Bye Sasuke-teme" Naruto waves to Sasuke with his grin plastered to his face. Sasuke makes an attempt to wave back.

"Heh, bye Dobe" Sasuke smirks un-catched by Naruto who was already out the door.

Sasuke looked around exasperated. He had cleaning duty today and had to swab the classroom spotless. Hoping it wouldn't take too long he starts closing the window only to have a glimpse of the blonde walking all alone toward the front gate. Oh how he wished to be down there walking next to his dobe.

An un-contented sigh fills the empty classroom until Naruto vanishes out of sight. Reluctantly picking up the mop, Sasuke returns to his task of clean-up. Accidentally bumping a desk he knows all too well, a wad of paper falls to the ground. Right before Sasuke chucks the paper into the waste basket, curiosity tugged at the back of his mind and took the best of him. Un-crinkling the piece of paper, Sasuke lays it as flat as he could only to find out it was a poem. A poem in which his blue-eyed angel had wrote.

A small smile started to tug at his lips at the thought of that dobe trying to write literature quickly fell as he first began reading the poem.

Dedicated to all the things they don't know 

Why should I bother, Why should I care

All you worthless loser can do is stare

You think it's funny to go and act almighty

You have no clue what its like to be me

Lying sacks of worthless shit

You don't understand me one bit

Always have I worn this mask

But why? is the question that you ask

Because it's useless to go around and be true

To every useless annoying joke like you

Looking at your surprised face makes me laugh

Trying to connect your thoughts down a wrong path

Confused as to why I'm like this

I can't tell you there is too much to list

Insulting you gives a bit of a break

You ugly disgusting cowardly fake

I'm tired of hiding from fools like you

This is so easy, hah, who knew

Shallow stare and cruel jokes are made

An outrageous pointless debt I have to pay

No one knows how many tears I've shed

Making me wish I was dead

Ignorant spiteful people try to take me down

I bet everyone hates me in this town

In the end, no matter what I do or what I say

I'm never going to be good enough for you in any way

Searching in your eyes for hope that never existed

The tables have turned and shifted

Standing alone surrounded by darkness

Being criticized by all of you heartless

One day I'm going to be greater than you all

Be placed high and standing up tall

If I could just hold on a little longer

Though all these thoughts left me to ponder

Will I survive this living hell called school

Being over and over again, used as a tool

Maybe my dark angel will come save me

But the real me he can't even see

For him I will linger and wait forever

As long as my heart can handle, however

Torn and shattered, collecting my pieces and bit

Always surrounding by corrupting shit

My smile turning into nothing but hollow cracks

Happiness in my soul is starting to lack

I may not be here till the end of time

These poems may not forever rhyme

I hope you liked my little washed out show

Dedicated to all of the things you don't know

A wrenching clamp took over the young Uchiha's heart as realization dawned on him. Always thinking that those sneers where only there because Sasuke paid attention to the dobe and no one else. But with a new revelation telling him that they always looked at Naruto that way. All that unfiltered hatred just pouring down on this sinless angel everyday for no reason at all. Anger welled up in the pit of Sasuke's stomach '_How dare they'_ was all that ran though his head over and over again. Eyes turning into flashing red wheel. Folding the paper and putting it in his pocket Sasuke ran out of the room with lightning speed.

'_Things are going to change'_ Thought Sasuke _'They will or my name isn't Uchiha Sasuke'._

**_Author's Note:_ **Sorry this story is so short and I hope you liked the poem. This is my first story/poem that I have posted so criticism is welcomed and tell me how you liked it and I'll see if I should continue this story or just give up all together and start something else. Thank you for reading.


	2. What happened next

Chapter 2

Walking out of the gate alone, Naruto felt very apprehensive, almost anxious. Dreading the five block walk, two through a market and then a shortcut through the park. He really didn't want to go alone, never liking what he might run into around every corner rounded.

'_All right Naruto_' He coached himself '_You can do this by yourself, maybe nothing will happen the whole way'_ he could only hope. _'Maybe I should just wait for Sasuke to finish cleaning, it shouldn't take too long………no,…I can't do that, he might think I'm weak or something. No that's out of the question…'_

Frowning the blond fidgeted right outside of the gate. One… two … three…Ready… steady… GO! The blond started ripping by the pedestrians not glancing up once to greet their hurtful gazes. A poem the blonde read repeating over and over in his head. Burning into his very soul until it became all he could hear.

_**Nobody loves me.**_

Around the first turn and only four more blocks to go.

_**Nobody cares.**_

Second block down, three more to go. Starting though the market place where food was on display. All the owners sneering at the sight of the kid and turning a blind eye from him. Children taking notice the blonde was alone this time, so they could partake in a game they long missed. Grabbing tomatoes and trying to catapult them to hit the boy cursing him the whole time.

_**Nobody picks me peaches and pears.**_

Luckily being missed thanks to their bad aim and his unusual speed. Four blocks down and one more to go.

_**Nobody offers me candy or cokes.**_

Stopping at the edge of the park. It seemed rather dark today. Unsure of whether he should chance it or not, pausing for a few seconds at the gate. _'Come on Naruto, your almost home. Just a little further.'_

_**Nobody listens and laughs at my jokes.**_

Sprinting down a beaten earth path into the black trees he had to cross. The sun was getting lower now. Fearing the worst the blonde plunged on. Then out of nowhere someone shot a fist right into his gut. Two others shadows appeared right behind him. One by one they took their turns beating him down.

_**Nobody helps me when i get in a fight,**_

Vision blurring and body numbing, Naruto started fading into his own thoughts. Trying to find a happy place that he never seemed to find.

_**Nobody does all my homework at night.**_

A question bubbled up into his waning consciousness as to why there was never anybody around to stop them. What if he just died right then, would anybody care.

_**Nobody misses me,**_

Tears started to well up in his eyes at the thought of being alone. Wasn't he always alone. Was he really just fooling himself into believing that somewhere there was someone that actually cared. Clenching his fist full of dirt, for that thought alone is what scared him the most.

_**Nobody cries,**_

Blood started to seep into his vision. They were taking their beating even further than before… _'I wonder if they'll actually kill me this time…but…would it really matter?'._

_**Nobody thinks i'm a wonderful guy.**_

Thump, thump, thump… their shoes continue to hit the curled up child. Breathing began to hurt as his ribs got sorer and sorer. But what could he do, there was no way to fight back.

_**So if you ask me who's my best friend, in a whiz,**_

A thought of Sasuke flickered past his remaining thoughts as the Naruto finally shrouded into darkness.

_**I'll stand up and tell you Nobody is.**_

Meanwhile Sasuke right at that moment was in a frenzy trying to find the blonde. Tearing down the street thinking how the blonde got so far.**_But yesterday night I got quite a scare,_**

Past two blocks….Down the market street. _'Why is the street so dirty and why is there food everywhere…?' _Confused thoughts flickered and past as his search for the dobe continued.

_**I woke up and Nobody just wasn't there.**_

'_Where the hell is he'_ Sasuke snapped at no one. Five blocks down and still no sign of him. I'm almost there, he's got to be close. Running into the park. On the floor of the forest the three teens laughed. "He finally passed out… how convenient"…

**_I called out and reached out for Nobody's hand,_**

Bewildered Sasuke appeared out the other side and was about to keep running, but something seemed terribly wrong… He just couldn't understand what it was… He had to go back and so he did.

**_In the darkness where Nobody usually stands._**

'_Maybe he's not on the path anymore' _Sasuke tried to have hopeful wishing. Fear gripping his heart and tearing it piece by piece.

_**  
Then I poked through the house, in each cranny and nook,**_

On accident the young Uchiha stumbled into three teens standing in a circle. _'What the hell! What are these losers doing out…' _ Sasuke froze dead in his tracks once he spotted the beaten bundle. Shock faded with comprehension, confusion turned anger and death could be seen through the raging boy. "You will all pay" snarled the Sharigan wielder.

_**  
But I found somebody each place that I looked.**_

After each one of them had their ass thoroughly kicked, knocked out by the pain inflicted did the Uchiha stop. It was then that Sasuke walked to the heap of limp flesh and scooped him up.

_**  
I searched till I'm tired, and now with the dawn,**_

"Naruto… wake up… are you okay?" Sasuke's voice quivered in fear of something was wrong. Slowly two blurry cerulean eyes peered up at him. A small smile tugged at his lips to see his savior to finally arrive. "….yes…" was the small answer.

_**  
There's no doubt about it-**_

Sighing in relief the Uchiha heir took the bundle home. While on the bridge to sleep, a passing though came to Naruto's mind _'……………Somebody came'. _Clinging to his knights shirt he slept. Sasuke smiled down at **his** dobe. _'I will protect you I swear'_.

_**  
Nobody's gone!**_

Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading my next chapter. It was really just inspired out of nowhere today and I just needed to write it down and post it. Yay for me. I do things at spur of the moment so the story might not go the same way and … well be patient with me. As for the question of originality the first poem was all me! Yay me! And the second story just popped into my head while thinking of the poem written by Shel Silverstein. Thank you and review please!


	3. After that

Chapter 3

Sasuke stayed up all night cleaning Narutp's cuts and scraps. Cringing every time he found a new wound. The pit of his stomach churned at the thought 'I should've been there sooner'. Naruto, now sleeping in bed, finally looked peaceful through all his bandages and bruises. Sasuke's thoughts started to wonder.

I want to help you

But you seem so far away

He stayed in a chair next to the bed. Watching Naruto's shallow breathes as he slumbered. Unconsciously noticing that the sun was rising. Rays shining through his window, filtering through the darkness to reveal what was hidden.

Slowly slipping off

With each passing day

He had to go to school today. To see for himself what he hadn't seen before. But not before preparing everything that Naruto might need. Getting up and walking through his house he started.

I know I cannot do much

I just want you to know

Prepared food, clean clothes, towels for a shower, and a note telling where he was and when he would be back. Picking up a backpack, Sasuke headed for the door. Paused. And glanced back to look at the figure in bed.

I will be standing right here

As you pass and go

A smirk graced his lips as he glanced at the sleeping dobe. But this time his usual glare was replaced with softened eyes. Then he went outside and started walking to school.

Bitterness sticks to my tongue

As anger twists my gut to goo

Passing through the woods, Sasuke's anger once more welled up. Yesterday's visions once more fills his head until he could see nothing more but rage. Taking step by step as a challenge of what he was capable of.

Blurry is my vision

Only focused upon you

Walking alone in the park where many would play later. Stopping at the gate, he turns around and pauses yet for the second time that morning. Seeing the apartments behind the forest, he subconsciously reaches to somewhere he would rather be.

Curse my hands that cannot reach

Emptiness is al I can grasp

Walking the rest of the way, just letting his mind wonder, while letting no one know he's wondering. A small frown shadowed his lips in deep thought about the day he had to endure. Oh how he dread this. Finding out how blind he truly was was never something he liked to discover.

But for you I can change

'Why?'…Don't you dare ask

Unbeknownst to Uchiha, a crowd seems to be stalking him. Not one was willing to risk approaching the frowning boy but no one wanted to leave. Sasuke's mind still elsewhere. Still to focused on a certain blonde to notice or care. In his wild thought he wondered why he cared so much… but found no answer.

Weary is my heart now

I am unsure of what to do

At the front gate, his scorn was restored as he looked around the school. Now was the real test, to listen and pick up anything unusual. 'Let the evaluations begin.' Thought the Uchiha. He walked down the main sidewalk.

I know what it is like

To be in darkness too

Right before he could reach the entrance, hordes of girls crowded around to bid good morning. Sasuke's infamous scowl deepened immensely at their daily ritual. And so he returned the favor and gave them his every morning cold shoulder to complete the ritual and walked off. Still they followed him.

I go and treat them like shit

And they treat me like a god

Sitting in his normal seat by the window, Sasuke doodles on his paper. Sakura and Ino come walking in and just chat idly as he ignores them both. A glace at a desk 3 rows away, two desks back caches his eye out of habit. He's not there…

If your nice, they will step on you

Don't you find it very odd

Then as if everyone has read his mind, everyone notices Naruto is gone. "Hey look, the nuisance is gone." Ino smirks, "Finally, he's usually here everyday." Sakura cackles, " I'm so glad we have a break from that loser for once." The aura around Sasuke starts to deathly blacken.

But what gives them the right

For them to go this far

Some random kids start writing insults on his desk. Sasuke suddenly stands up, every one freezes in the classroom. Surprised that their self-designated ruler was about to speak. Sasuke maliciously glared and in his coldest voice seethed, "You make me sick!" And left them all gawking.

If I had my way

You'd never see them again

Sliding the door aside only to stop dead. Three kids stand in shocked horror as they watch the young Uchiha tower over them. Their faces riddled with bruises and cuts. At his side, Sasuke unclamps his fists only to ball them up again, but while cracking every knuckle one after the other. "Move," he growls.

But you wouldn't like that

So, for now I'll be your friend

They scurried away like the cowards that they were. "This experience has been very enlightening," Sasuke commented to no one. Heading out of the school, he thre opent he doors, he was now able to see the light.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. I will get into some cough stuff cough Later so be patient and review. I started another story called Narutoella, so that's why it took so long. If your too tired to wait for me than check that story out too. I just get ideas as I'm walking to school or eating lunch or listening to a lecture or watching tv or writing to you or… whatever else.

Oh yeah… shout out to my main girls, Vicky and Nai-chan! They are the ones who pester me in my classes about those darn fanfics… you should thank them too. (Hit's shadowfox with a mallot too). And quit calling me T.J.!


	4. A Day with Myself

Hello all my devoted readers for sticking with me for so long, so I went back and decided to update this classic poem/fic as a special treat for all of those who continued to review more for that story. Sorry again for taking so long but it's always sweeter to obtain something you thought was lost to you forever. Isn't it?

-A Day with Myself

**Why is it so hard to get up everyday?**

**I try to get up but I'm slipping away**

Aching and sore all over. A blond boy lying in a bed slightly shifted with the morning sun. Semi-dark with brilliant rays intruding through the cracks on the blinds. Everything was dead silent except for distant noises of traffic and cars. Rolling over once more, the boy had landed in a spot where the sun shone directly in his eyes, waking him from his slumber.

**Open my eyes only to be blind**

**Curse the sun with its broken shine**

Waking up in an instant, he jerks to the side only to moan out a protest and curse. Slowly he sits himself up and realizes that this isn't bed. It was too soft to be his. Testing his eyes he peers at his surrounding to find whitewashed walls and a soft tan carpet. This wasn't his, he was sure of it.

**I must be going crazy, so it would seem**

**A hallucination, must be a dream**

Still his head wasn't clear at all. His brain hurt and everything was muddled. He couldn't think of a reason why he was here. Or what kind of good fortune would dare smile upon him. Then he started to doubt himself, this really couldn't be real. But his head started to pulse from the length of time he had been sitting up. He couldn't think straight.

**I think someone's trying to play a trick on me**

**Guess being the joke is all I'll ever be**

Glancing once more around him there seemed to be one thing that remained familiar. He was alone. There was no one anywhere. He couldn't hear anything. Yes… that felt the same. Alone. Completely alone in a nice fluffy bed that wasn't his. He still felt as empty as he did every morning.

**I feel so ugly being faded and stained**

**Am I worthless now, becoming insane**

He got tired of simply wondering where he was, so he slowly slipped his legs from under the blankets and onto the floor. The ground was soft as he counted to himself to three. Then at the end of the count, hefted himself to his feet. He almost fell forward when a swell of dizziness claimed his nerves and black clouds threatened to take his vision.

**Haze clogs my mind as I walk through this mess**

**Let my soul out only to return less**

His limbs felt like lead and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But the nagging feeling that he didn't belong here kept pushing into his mind. Dragging his whole body with each step he trudged to the door. Pain running up his legs with each step. He was surprised he didn't pass out from the pain. Stumbling on his own feel he began to fall but caught himself on the door frame of the room.

**They say it was supposed to get better with time**

**But they lied to me, that should be a crime**

'_Come on Naruto… Think! Why are you here… what happened?!' _While he closed his eyes in concentration he couldn't come up with anything. Then he opened them and heaved a heavy breathe. Then opened his eyes only to see his hands still resting on the frame. They were bruised and bandaged. Confused he touched a bruise on his arm. It hurt. Then fear and dread filled him. He remembered! He remembered what happened yesterday. _'Oh no!'_

**I can only see the truth through muddled fear**

**I wish I could just fade away or disappear**

But that didn't explain why he was here. He should have awoken in the forest if he could remember correctly. He felt dizzy so he rested his hand on a nearby dresser. When he glanced down he saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it. Picking it up gingerly began to read its contents. All it said was; _'Take a shower. Clothes on dresser. Food in microwave. Get back to bed'. _And it was signed, '_Sasuke'_

**Just to hear my voice I have to scream**

**This is 'my' reality, this isn't a dream**

Naruto felt sick all of a sudden. Sasuke had seen him in his most weakened state. Embarrassed and self loathing, he couldn't stand himself at that moment. But he, nonetheless, followed the note and forced his body to the shower. But the thoughts of _'What does Sasuke think?' _kept drifting in his mind. _'Well he probably wouldn't want to see me ever again.'_

**Being lost so long is becoming lonely**

**Afraid to know what's real or phony**

Going into the bathroom, he sat at the edge of the tub while he started to peel of blood crusted bandages. He knew it hurt but he was used to pain so he didn't even flinch. What caught his attention was how clean the bathroom was… and how he was dirtying it his own blood. He smiled a spiteful smirk towards the bloody bandages. _'Isn't that how I am to the whole world?'_

**I may look fine, but I'm not doing so good**

**Who could call me happy… No one would**

When all the offending bandages were gone he turned on the shower and got in. The water stung every part it touched but he simple stood there while it washed over him. Drifting thoughts made him wonder wither to use soap or not, but decided against it. He had too many open wounds. Leaning his head against the wall he watched all of the blood as it went down the drain.

**Losing dripping life that I cannot hold**

**Becoming numb as my body turns cold**

After time passed as he stared at the drain, he turned off the water when the red ceased to seep with water. Wrapping himself in a towel, he sat on the edge of the tub once more. Thinking of everything and nothing all at once. It was cold all around him as allowed himself to drip dry. It felt like he was sitting there for an eternity.

**Banished to the misery of my own mind**

**I can't go where the true sun shines**

Finally deciding he should get up he moved despite his limbs that protested. A few steps revealed how sore he was and became dizzy. Balancing himself on the sink he looked up only to look at his reflection. His face looked dark with melancholy. He looked pretty banged up, but luckily he didn't get a black eye. But that didn't mean he wasn't worse for ware. Sullen blue eyes empty and reflecting all that they could see.

**Shallow eyes, morbid face, what can I do?**

**Weighed down by all they didn't know I knew**

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, he continued his dragging path back into the room he'd awoken in. Glancing around, the room seemed as bare as he felt, but not as clean as it was. Blinking at the brightness in the room, he noticed there was a balcony connected to the room.

**I have a craving to find something more**

**Not wanting truth, beaten and sore**

Stumbling to the window, he hit them making them clatter, disturbing the quietness that had settled on the home. Glancing around he found the stick that pulled the shades away. With one swift yank he allowed the blinding light to envelope everything in the room.

**Alive, seeking no peace, my heart was bent**

**Hate has triumphed, no savior was sent**

Leaning on the cold glass window, he began to slowly push it open to reveal a world beneath his feet. It was noticeably quite. Maybe it was because everyone was at work. Or maybe it was because he was up high. It could've been both. But for now, it seemed as if the whole world had stopped because he was watching. Or maybe… it was watching him.

**Out here losers win and honest men lie**

**We're all in denial, no one here tries**

Leaning against the rail, he contemplated just letting go. It would be so easy. All he would have to do is to keep his head downward so it would be permanent. Be less painful. The only person that would care about him killing himself is the person who would be forced to clean up his body.

**It bears on me like the weight of the world**

**Seeing all the earth bound truths unfurled**

"sniffsniff" _Is someone crying? _Confused Naruto glanced around to the adjacent balconies only to see a girl already sitting on the rail and leaning outwards. It seemed as if she was set to do what he was just thinking about. But she seemed more emotional than someone who was actually set on doing the deed. Usually the serious ones were … '_like me'_

**I'm almost at the point of no return**

**Watching my life and hopes crash and burn**

"If you're going to jump, you might as well get over with it," The hollowness of Naruto's voice even surprised himself. He just watched her as she turned her head in surprise. "But I don't think your gonna do it? If you were, you would've jumped before anyone could see you." Her knuckles were white and she was shaking. '_As if this was her last resort'_

**After it all, I might end up dead**

**An eternal battle, taking place in my head**

Tears dripping down her face she yelled at the blonde boy. "What would you know?! You don't know how hard my life is! You don't know anything about me! How dare you assume you can judge me! Who do you think you are?" Then silence ensued. With a sad smile Naruto simply replied, "…your right… what would I know?" With those words she stopped her frantic frenzy and finally took a good look at him. He was mangled and had bandages with bruises coming from them all over his body.

**Right now, we don't need another hero**

**Besides, No one expects anything from a zero**

She said, "But at least you have someone that cares about you. The bandages look clean…" Confused for a second, Naruto looked down at his own wrapped up arms. His smile disappeared as he spoke, "It's not so much as caring as in obligated for the sake of pity. But no one cares about me. I truly have no one…" She had finally stopped crying and she felt bad for him and discussed by herself.

**Each day I tried with all my might**

**Yet no finish line has come in sight**

This boy was having a harder time then she was and she had to act all dramatic… but she still hurt. "My boyfriend broke up with me for a prettier girl and called me fat and ugly in front of everyone in my school," she sobbed, "And I'm scared that he's right!" She cried. Naruto truly felt bad for her. To be isolated, ridiculed and alone. School humiliation was one of the worst kinds. People never forgot those kinds of things.

**I wish someone could see me and not think**

**That I am forever the weakest link**

"But doesn't that mean you still got a chance. To find that one person who will make everything better?" Naruto smiled a little, "I always hold onto that chance that maybe my life could get better. Even if it's just a little…" She still watched him quietly. "Hey let's promise to wait another day, if something good happens we'll stick it out another day, okay?" She nodded slowly, crawled over the rail and just stood there. Then in a whisper she said, "…promise…?..." He smiled, "Promise."

**Laughing at death with nothing to lose**

**It's not easy or hard, it's what you choose**

With this quiet reassurance, she went inside her house. After a few seconds, Naruto did the same. Except it wasn't his home. He was exhausted with the turmoil that he almost witness a girl kill herself. It vexed him to no end that everyone that tried to kill themselves had no idea how much better they had it then he did. Then, remembering that the note said to eat; he proceeded to the living room.

**Staring at the plastered walls, they know everything**

**Your own lies come back echo and ring**

Going to the microwave he opens to see a bowl of ramen. He grabs it and sits to eat. It's cold though so it doesn't taste as good in all its ramen glory. But he eats it anyway. The blonde boy continued to eat in silence. Though the food was filling his stomach, he still felt this heavy emptiness that weight on him wherever he went. Then his temple started to throb for some unknown reason.

**Day after day, I bury my sorrow**

**Always hoping for a better tomorrow**

Glancing around, his eyes follow the walls to the front door. Then slowly he notices that his backpack is sitting there on a short stool. His headache starts to throb and he starts to hear his own conscious again. _'You don't belong here. Who do you think you are? Don't you know that kindness only goes so far! What will he think if he comes back to find your still here'_

**But every now and then it comes back**

**Just to come and hurl you off your track**

'_You're weak. And you know it. Now he knows it too' _Tears started to stream down his face. His head ache started to pulse so painfully that it was starting to blur his vision. All he could hear was his own thoughts fueling his anxiety and fears. He did the only thing he could do. The only think he knew how to do in his life. The only thing he ever trusted he could do. He ran.

**Scared and terrified about what's at stake**

**You try to run but you trip and break**

Taking a hold of his bag he ran to the door, yanking it open. But everything was going black now; he exerted to much energy in to quick a movement. He fell to the ground and was almost out cold when he head a faint _'ting' _of the elevator door open down the hall. And soon appeared the person he most cared for and feared approach him. _Please… don't look at… me…_

And he was out.

**Always distracted with what you see**

**Why couldn't you, just once, think of me?**

I'll be honest. I don't know if I will finish this

Well hope you enjoyed this!

-aivivi


End file.
